


self care time

by dsp4ir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Nishinoya, Domestic Fluff, Face Masks, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Beta, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, The First Years are Second Years Now, We Die Like Men, brief ennoshita, its self care innit, this was supposed to be vague tsukkihina whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: tsukishima puts on a face mask and everyone joins in because yachi decided it was a good idea to.ORtsukishima is a self care king and hinata is an idiot. (but that's okay)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	self care time

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because last night i was messing around with my friends and i thought of a lot of cute plots anf this happened to be my favorite. the tsukkihina was supposed to be very vague and one sided but i ended up making it clear anyway (whoops). also yes, yamaguchi is nb and he and yachi are best friends. i love enby yama.

“tsukishima, why are you putting a wet paper on your face!?” hinata shrieked in horror.

it was eight o’clock at night and everyone had a long day of practice in good old tokyo. it was their first practice match of the year and it was with nekoma, so there was much excitement there, but the new second years weren’t as riled up as they were the year before, so they all figured they could stay up a little.

“hinata…” yamaguchi chuckled, “that’s a face mask.”

tsukishima scoffed, adjusting the mask so there were no wrinkles. “are you stupid? haven’t you ever seen a face mask before?”

hinata tilted his head like a confused dog. “i have! but... what’s it for?”

.yachi happened to walk into the room and heard their conversation. “it’s for hygeine! it does a lot of things like cleaning your face and closing your pores and stuff. it also feels really good!” suddenly, she beamed as if she had the perfect idea. “oh gosh, what if we all put on face masks!?”

“i want to try!”

“i’m down!... wait, do we even have more?” yamaguchi asked, scratching their head.

simultaneously, everyone turned to tsukishima, who had an irritated expression on. “they’re in the bathroom.”

“i’ll go get them!” yachi squealed, scrambling to the bathroom. she was back in no time, hair clips and packs of face masks in hand. she passed them to yamaguchi and hinata, the latter marvelling at it as if it was some sort of undiscovered artifact.

“how do i put it on?” he asked. honestly, this boy is a bit of an idiot.

unfortunately, yachi and yamaguchi were a bit busy preparing themselves, so hinata turned to tsukishima, who sighed. surprisingly enough, he still took the mask and the hair clip.

“come a bit closer, i can’t see,” he mumbled, and hinata complied. clearing his throat, tsukishima used the hair clip to keep some of the soft tufts of hair away from his face. he lingered there for a bit longer, pretending to move his hair out of the way and combing his fingers through his hair. what? it’s soft. and it’s pretty. could you blame him?

“alright, now go wash your face with cold water,” tsukishima said once he was satisfied. “and don’t let your hair fall out of the clip.”

hinata smiled and chirped a little “okay!” before standing up and running off to do as he was told. everyone could tell when he came back due to the fact that he was loudly bickering with kageyama as they walked.

“you? washing your face? do you have a date or something?”

“date- no! we’re putting on face masks!!”

“face mask? what the hell’s a face mask?”

“i didn’t know at first either!! apparently it feels good and it cleans your face.”

“if it cleans your face then why did you have to wash your face?”

“you... stop asking so many questions!!”

“hey you, idiot number one,” tsukishima called, pointing to kageyama and motioning towards yachi, “if you want a mask then go to yachi-san. we’re busy.”

“wow, tsukki cares?” yamaguchi chuckled, yachi giggling with them as they put on their masks. even kageyama chuckled as he studied the packaging.

“shut up, yamaguchi.” tsukishima pouted a bit as he ripped it open and hinata flinched as he sat down in front of him again. “close your eyes for a moment.” hinata complied as he put the mask on and waited as he smoothed it over.

kageyama clicked his tongue. “your face is too small for the mask, dimwit.”

hinata quickly opened his eyes and perked up. “your face is too  _ big _ for the mask, moron!”

“hey!! keep it down for everyone else,” nishinoya yelled, poking hhis head into the doorway.

“look who’s talking,” ennoshita chuckled. “you guys have a good night. don’t stay up too late.” despite the warm and caring words, the last bit sounded like a warning.

“yessir! goodnight.”

as he was about to walk away, he turned back around and tossed a few bags of chips. “i confiscated them from tanaka because he was being too loud.” he finally walked off, dragging nishinoya along by the hair and recieving some loud whines and complaints.

the following few hours consisted of a lot of bickering and kageyama having a sudden realization that he had a face mask on and never said no. there was a lot of regret and agony and even more laughter when he learned this. yachi and yamaguchi painted each other’s nails black and have a matching set of crow stickers on their thumbs as well, much to their amusement. kageyama had no interest in staying up late once it was time to take off the face masks and curled up in his blanket after peeling off the mask and washing the excess off. eventually, yachi fell asleep as well, and yamaguchi following soon after their best friend, which left tsukishima and hinata left. wide awake. in the dark.

to cool down his nerves, tsukishima stood up and walked outside. he sat down on a flat boulder, his blanket thrown over his shoulders as he hugged his knees to his chest and took a deep breath of the cool night air. a soft pitter patter of footsteps came from behind him in a fast, steady rhythm as they grew louder. they slowed down as they neared, and tsukishima could hear the quiet breaths he knew so well.

“wow,” hinata whispered, taking his place next to tsukishima on the boulder. “the moon is so pretty.”

the blonde scoffed. “it would be even better if we were back at home.”

he didn’t have to look to be able to tell that hinata had his head cocked to the side. “but... this is home, isn’t it?”

“no, idiot, we live in miyagi.”

“but i meant like,  _ us. _ our team.” hinata said it as if it was that simple. because it  _ was _ that simple. “you’re still home.”

at that moment, hinata was prettier than ever, tsukishima thought. his long hours of practice were evident in his muscles and his strong build, but he still had such a soft, innocent look to his face. the moonlight shone down on him as if it was focused on hinata, and the wind blew through his messy orange locks.

tsukishima sighed, wrapping the blannket around hinata and leaned his head on his shoulder. “yeah. you’re right. i am home.”

“hold on… kageyama said you like me. that’s true, isn’t it?”

“stop ruining the moment and shut your mouth, you moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry its short, i made this to take a break :') my last few weeks have been stressful.


End file.
